


Fratricide

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Death, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Fratricide, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. (mild spoilers for Conquest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was the moment he’d been working so hard to avoid. Ever since their last encounter in Mokushu, Kaze dreaded facing his brother in battle. And now that they were up against Prince Ryoma and the most elite forces of Hoshido, it was happening. He thought if he stayed away from Saizo, then he wouldn’t have to fight him directly. That maybe Xander could get to Maiko through some other route.

But then Kana got too close.

Kaze felt his heart pounding with dread as he saw his brother ready an attack aimed at the young dragon. He’d never been able to teach Kana the family trade – never taught him how to recognize a shadowy assailant – and so he was completely blind to the danger he was in. The green-haired ninja sprang towards them, readying his own shuriken.

Part of him hoped that someone else would notice, that someone else would see Saizo and intercept him before he could harm Kana… but luck was not with him in those moments. He only saw his son about to be struck down…

And a way to keep that from happening.

He knew his brother’s fighting style better than anyone and knew about the small blind spot that came from losing one eye, so Kaze easily saw the opening right before Saizo attacked. The green-haired ninja didn’t even say anything; he just wound his arm back and threw the knife.

Time felt like it had slowed as Kaze saw the blade sink into his brother’s neck, watched surprise flash through his eyes before he coughed something incoherent, blood began to drip through his mask… and then Saizo slumped to the ground. It almost didn’t feel real, seeing his twin on the floor, a growing pool of blood seeping into the tatami mats around him.

“Saizo…” he breathed, as if that would take back what he’d just done.

“Whoa! Papa, that was so cool!” Kana’s light voice was like a slap across the face, stinging yet bringing him back into the moment where there was still a battle going on around them. “I didn’t even see that guy! You’re awesome!”

Without waiting for a response, the little dragon raced off, slicing at the enemy samurai that the other soldiers couldn’t defeat all on their own.

 _I… I did the right thing,_ Kaze thought, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. _My son is safe… I did the right thing. I killed…_

He couldn’t even finish that thought, but the reality was sinking in like a stone in his soul. Kaze had killed his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabble I wrote based off what actually happened in my Conquest playthrough. (Kaze landed a critical hit on Saizo, one-shotting him while Kana was in guard stance.) I may end up writing more later, mostly about the fallout with Kaze's family post-game.
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated. And definitely let me know if you'd like me to continue; I've got a few ideas, but currently I lack motivation. It's really embarrassing to say, but comments really help kick my creative drive into gear. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kaze sighed as Igasato came into view. This was not how he imagined coming home after the war, at least not when it first started. Beside him, Maiko gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and he glanced down to where their hands were laced together. “Maiko…” he began before a stern look from the dragon princess cut him off.

“There is absolutely nothing you could say to make me stay behind, Kaze.”

The ninja nodded, although he still had to say it. “I know, my love. I merely… I don’t know how they will respond to you. My family may wish to execute me if they learn that we’re married.”

Maiko huffed and shook her head, a few snowflakes falling from her short, green hair. “You can’t tell me it would’ve been any better if I’d stayed behind. Surely they know about us already, or am I overestimating the abilities of Hoshidan ninja again?”

The light tone she used told him that she was just joking, and Kaze felt some of his unease melt in the face of her confidence. “No, you aren’t. They’ve probably known since our wedding day.” The small smile dropped from his face for a moment as he paused to look her in the eye. “Will you at least promise me that you’ll protect yourself should things come to blows? I… Kana still needs his mother.”

A subtle narrowing of her eyes signaled that Maiko knew what he had almost said… that he needed her to live no matter what happened to him. Kaze had never said it out loud, but it would kill him to see her get hurt. He braced himself for some indignant retort about how she would protect him too, just like how she’d done when they first met.

But it never came. Instead, Maiko gave a little nod and stroked his face with her free hand. The ninja leaned into her touch. For as much as he protested her coming with him to face his family, Kaze was incredibly grateful that she was there. Ever since the battle in Shirasagi Castle, he had relied on her support to make it through the days. Right after he… killed Saizo… the ninja couldn’t even trust himself alone with any sort of blade, worried that his guilt would drive him to join his brother if he was left with only his thoughts.

“I promise,” Maiko said, her voice barely even a whisper. They said nothing else as they turned back to the path and continued walking into the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be at least one more chapter after this one, but I wanted to keep the chapters roughly the same length, so that's why this is mainly just talking.
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are appreciated.


End file.
